


Каждому своё

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: По стечению обстоятельств они оказались в этой комнатке вдвоем...





	Каждому своё

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Большое спасибо Александру Шуйскому за разбор пожара в Нотр-Дам де Пари   
> 2\. Кенчи принадлежит книжный магазин TACHIBANA BOOKSTORE

По стечению обстоятельств они оказались в этой комнатке вдвоем. С огромной плазмой, по которой транслировали, как горит Нотр-Дам. Он горел уже шесть часов подряд.

Таканори хотелось плакать: он там был, он видел и чувствовал дух средневековья, историю Франции. Суд над Жанной д’Арк, коронация Наполеона, Варфоломеевская ночь, роман Гюго... Это всё отправлялось в адову бездну.

— Кенчи-сан... почему... они не сбрасывают воду?

— Если бы ты так вздумал тушить мой магазин, я бы из тебя головешку сделал. Ты же умный мальчик, подумай.

В очередной раз дрон показал кроваво-красное, пульсирующее, стонущее... Думать не получалось. Сердце разрывалось на куски.

— Ган-чан, сколько весит вода?

Таканори почти слепо смотрел на расплывающееся лицо Кенчи. Спокойно-сосредоточенного. На заднем фоне ревела толпа.

— Не помнишь? Я скажу: тонны. Она весит тонны. Нельзя. Всё погибнет. Обрушит... Вышибет витражи, — Кенчи прервался на судорожный вздох-стон. — Только бы не начали плавиться...

— Кто?..

Раздался оглушительный треск. Таканори вздрогнул. Боялся — и не мог оторваться. Черная дыра на месте шпиля башни выворачивала нутро. Мозг не верил.

— Давайте выключим...

— Ты знаешь, как всё устроено в готическом соборе? Как его можно уничтожить всего тремя зарядами?

Таканори от шока и паники забыл слова. Замотал головой. Значит, Нотр-Дам сейчас...

— В каждом соборе есть ключевые опоры. Одна из них — замковый камень — в центре купола, — Кенчи выудил маленький блокнот и торопливо набросал в нем условный чертеж. — А над ним — шапка. Это и есть башня. Я тебе дам почитать одну книгу... когда отойдешь.

— И что это... значит?..

— Это значит, главное — не дать расплавиться свинцу. Из него сделаны черепица и... витражные рамы. Спасите их... — Кенчи смотрел на экран, на людскую панику, на черный дым — и видел за этим пожарников, которые непонятно чем занимались.

Рассеянные брызги воды казались насмешкой, плевком в жерло вулкана. Неужели современные технологии не позволяют махом всё прекратить?!

— Средневековые технологии не дают, — Кенчи выкрутился, насмешливо осуждая: что ты там делал, во Франции? Тупо восхищался памятниками старины? Экскурсии водят, брошюры выпускают, книги пишут — для кого? Таканори тушевался под этой молчаливой бомбардировкой. Он читал, он слушал, но... не понимал, что происходит сейчас. — Загорелся мореный дуб. Он как камень. Такой не вспыхнет случайно. И не остановится на полпути, если начал.

— Я знаю. На протяжении веков он «консервировался» в торфяном болоте.

— Умница, мальчик. А теперь вопрос: видя, что горит мореный дуб над сводом, зная, как быстро плавится свинец, чтобы ты бросился спасать?

— Всё самое ценное... Интерьер собора.

Кенчи улыбнулся змеей.

— Пожарники это и делают. У их начальника должны быть стальные яйца. Не потерять голову, не сойти с правильного пути... Ган-чан, это очень сложно.

Таканори каждый день проходил через подобное. Каждый день наблюдал подобное. Не сгибаться, не поддаваться, стоять на своем. Он видел теперь людскую панику и вопли президента как фарс. Как воплощение кривляк, которые всегда лучше всех все знают.

Глубокой ночью в Париже Нотр-Дам потушили. В Токио вовсю цвел день.

— А теперь пойдем репетировать. И так засиделись. Странно, что еще с собаками не ищут.

— Но как же...

— Нужно еще часов шесть, чтобы мы увидели результат работы самоотверженных людей.

Таканори увидел, не веря глазам. Витражи красовались нетронутым розами, гаргульи скалились; «Пьета» осталась цела — с Людовиками по краям. Деревянные скамьи стояли нетронутыми, даже не закоптившимися. Не умещалось в голове.

— Невероятно... Чудо какое-то!

— Так работают профессионалы, которые просто знают свою работу. Знают и делают.

Таканори еще раз рассмотрел фотографии — с редко мелькающими людьми в форме.

— Кенчи-сан... можно я напишу пожарным «спасибо»?

— Хоть письмом отправляй.

На восстановление Нотр-Дама какой-то бизнесмен выделил сто миллионов евро. Объявили сбор пожертвований. Таканори тоже хотел поучаствовать — отправить сумму в фонд полицейской охраны Франции. Настолько знать все тонкости, так выстоять, так защитить... Нотр-Дам точно был им благодарен. Почти нетронутый страшной стихией, сведшей с ума множество людей на планете. Почти первозданный... Таканори планировал побывать там снова — и прикоснуться к древним стенам и древнему духу. И всё-таки... написать письмо.


End file.
